


[podfic] Uncivil Union

by BabelGhoti (TheHandmadeTale)



Category: Firefly
Genre: Community: femslash_minis, Companions, F/F, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 09:14:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13900905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHandmadeTale/pseuds/BabelGhoti
Summary: Trapped in close quarters, Saffron's resentment won't slow her down.Post-"Our Mrs. Reynolds".





	[podfic] Uncivil Union

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Uncivil Union](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12648393) by [frogfarm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/frogfarm/pseuds/frogfarm). 



> For [brutti_ma_buoni](https://archiveofourown.org/users/brutti_ma_buoni/gifts).
> 
> For Round 56 of femslash_minis.
> 
> Requested: Show me what you got, flickers, very competent space piloting

**Fic** : Uncivil Union

 **Author** : frogfarm

 **Read by** : BabelGhoti

 **Length** : 5:08

 **Bitrate** : 128 kbps

 **File size** : 4,72 MB

 **Download** : [mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/r0lx8oetk3nitc1/frogfarm+-+Uncivil+Union+%28read+by+BabelGhoti%29.mp3)

 **Stream** : [here](https://clyp.it/mycwyvr4)


End file.
